Talk:Sram/Archive01
Whats going to happen to Srams? Whats gonna happen to Srams in the next update, I heard that they will loose some spells, but which ones? :Go to www.dofus.com and click on forums the look for the Log Book and read the info on the update you will see all the info, also at the bottom you will see what are the changes that they are going to do to the update. --Cizagna (Talk) 01:47, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Newbie Sram I am focusing on strength. What spells should I put my points into? I have saved all of them and I'm level 5 at the moment. Grammatical Errors The spell descriptions are those which Ankama has included in the game. The grammatical errors within them have been copied verbaitum from the game discriptions. "Having a conversation" Conversations are not normally held by screaming at the top of one's lungs. (See, all-caps on the Internet = shouting. Writing up a full page with nothing but capital letters = walking up to someone, and screaming in their ear). If you'd like to type up your points without using all caps and profanity, then maybe they'll be addressed. I will address one thing, however: Intelligence has nothing to do with AP, and never ever did. Maybe if you actually read the Wiki instead of just screaming and cursing, you'd find the information you seek. - DarkStorm 21:29, 4 May 2006 (UTC) Still screaming GOD. DAMN. ANY GOOD SPELL BUILDS FOR SRAM? FURTHER MORE REGUARDING HOW EVERYTHING "DRASTICALLY CHANGES IN TEAM BATTLE" IF MEMORY SERVES RIGHT IM DRUNK. CLICK THE TINY RED ARROW IN THE BOTTOM RIGHT CORNER OF THE SCREEN AND CLICK THE CELL YOU WANT TO POINT OUT TO YOUR PARTY. SIMPLE AS THAT. DID ANYONE EVER ASK: ARE WE LEARNING FROM THE PAST? LOCATION REVEALS TRAPS TO ALL PLAYERS INCLUDING MONSTERS NO MATTER WHAT AND THATS NO GOOOD. : Location reveals traps to players only, not to monsters (or opponents in PvP, either). ::For the record, it reveals invisible characters and monsters to everyone, but, indeed, only reveals traps to the Sram himself and anyone standing in the radius of the spell. (-Spectator) SPELLS GO HIGHER THAN 5 AND SOME SPELLS DONT EVEN SHOW LEVEL COMPARISON : I have no idea what you mean. All spells in the game show their effects. DOESNT SHOW THE LEVEL COMPARISONS LV 1 2 3 4 5 6 : Repeating yourself when you didn't make sense the first time doesn't actually make more sense. What doesn't show level comparisons? WHY THE F--- DID THEY MAKE LOCATION AND OTHER USELESS SPELLS IF UPGRADING THEM DOES NOTHING? DOFUS NEEDS TO CHECK ITSELF OR DOFUS F---ING SUCKS. : Location doesn't seem to change, but it does. The caster and allies in a certain area around him can see invisible enemies when the spell is cast. As the levels are raised, the area of effect (i.e., the size of the area in which allies are affected and can see invisible creatures) is also increased. ::Read my above comment. Location does not actually reveal anything to anyone - it just removes the "Invisible" effect from everything in the fight besides Traps, which are still only revealed to the caster and people in the radius (though it will still show in the status window). (-Spectator) WHY IS DECITFUL ILL ADVISED TO AGI SRAMS BECAUSE IT IS THE ONLY FIRE ATTACK SRAM HAS EVEN THOUGHT IT SAYS ONE OF THE FEW WHICH MAKES NO F---ING SENSE WHEN ILL ADVISED MEAN UNWISE AND NOT THOUGHT OUT? DID YOU MEAN ADVISED? IM F---ING CONFUSED. : Deceitful, as you point out, is a Fire-elemental attack. Raising Agility, therefore, has no effect on the spell damage. It's ill-advised to raise a spell that doesn't have anything to do with the stat you're raising. (The developers did say they've been considering changing it to Air-elemental, at which point it will be useful for an Agility build, but right now, it's useless). WHY IS STRENGTH ON TOP OF AGILITY WHEN AGILITY IS BEST FOR SRAM? : Because Srams have more Earth-elemental attacks than Air-elemental attacks. Mistake and Con are Air-elemental, but Tricky Trap, Deviousness, Tricky Blow, Mass Trap, Lethal Attack, and Lethal Trap are all Earth-Elemental, plus Unsummoning Trap is Neutral-elemental (which is also based on Strength). Furthermore, there are more Neutral-elemental daggers than Air-elemental daggers. Why, exactly, do you think that Agility "best" for Sram? EXCUSE ME? I JUST ROASTED. HAHA. I WANT THAT INFORMATION ADDED AT 3:30 A.M. I DONT SCREAM, EITHER. I WAS ASKING. : Again, go back and read what I said instead of erasing it. You're tying in all-caps. All-caps is screaming. Therefore, you are screaming, whether you intended to or not. And since you've already been warned by the admin that you screaming = you banned, and since you've proven yourself incapable of listening or understanding even basic concepts of the game (like what the stats actually DO), or of Wiki standards (like not erasing things you're replying to), or of simple courtesy (like NOT TYPING IN ALL CAPS LIKE THIS BECUASE IT MEANS YOU'RE YELLING), you're getting a time-out. - DarkStorm 11:53, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Trying to help Hi, i just realized that all the spells list had been erased, so i just copied and pasted them from the history. Sorry if i did it wrong. leveling comment Hint by David: Best way to be a good sram is to get gobb set. Srams need hp and need to strike first. Also the prespic set works just as well with a sram. The best is Treechnid set. Srams are best to train on anything but try to avoid treechnids because they block 20-50% earth damage. The best way to lvl your sram to lvl 20 fast is to start on tofus and arachnees till lvl 7. Then go after teams of 2 or 1 of gobballs. Then boars. DONT FACE PRESPICS!!!!! they will avoid almost every trap you have. Then once your lvl 10-15, face miliboowolfs. By the time you do all that, it will b about 1 day or 2. My sramms name is poisn... so ask me for help. : Leveling comment brought from scram class page to talk, there are guides there that could maybe be improve with this info. --Cizagna 03:59, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Someone else that is wrong and i killed prespics at lvl 3 and got to lvl 20 in like 5 hours or less